Only Human
by twiligt-Cullin7
Summary: a young girl finds out truths about herself and is forced to become what she thought she would never become
1. Chapter 1

Ocne apron a tiem, their wass a gurl, her naem was Diamond-Rainbow Aphrodite Ai Sparkle (AN: Ai menes luv in Jap) becus her Mom lieked diemands and ranebows but did not no which one she lieked beter. one day, she was waking down teh rode w/ her shinee furret naemed Gray. Sudnly she saw…MEW!

"OMG." She shited. "MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!1111!1!1!11!"

Mew flotead their facing away frum her, it's eye were & soulful and blu && pretty & pure.

"Mew,

look me" Damone-Rainbow cry'd! Mew turned and it's grean eys stared her haply. Meow blue soem bubbels and dacned then it walked over 2 her! The n it run away into hte tail gras!

"WAT!11!" dImond-Ranbow shreked. "AFTER IT, GRAYY!1!"

Gra ranned into the tall gass after the Mw! Diemond-Rainbow stumbleeding after hime! Nao, u mite bee wandering Y Diamon-rainbo didnt pull out any mor of her pokemon, it is becuz she boxed al her otter pokemons whod all onehit ko'd the elite 4 in 1 hit becus shee tougt they were 2 strong & allwayss hurt other pokemon Dimond-Rainbow luved pokemon but she kept gray b/c he was the 1st evar pokemon gived to her bye prefessur Oak.

"wherES DA MEW IS GONE." se said lowdly & forsively 7 expoosivley?

the Moo was no whale 2 b sawn. butt den a buotiful Sweekoon jumpd out frum behind a pond!

"GO POKEBALL!" diamon-Rainboww called borededly. she new what wood hapen. al her pokeballs where akshully master balls in disguys.

the ball only moved sidewas once $ ten clixed. suekoon wass cauht

ho yay" dieman-Rinow yell'd then cont'd running After meww

but she dint tinkl shee ws gett any clozer at all at all

Finely she came cross mew floatn on top of mountun, it stard her raprochful thru brown eye.

"OG SUICUNEE. she yels"

sricoon lept from da pokebal

"USE SELFDESTRUCT!1!1!111!1!" she shuted.

sweekune expluded. The montain explode to!1!1!1!1! Mow fel oval DEAD

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" rainbow-Diamond crieded but it was 2 late! she strated criing salte teers

suddeny mew statred 2 sudly GLOW he was RAINBOWLIKE

"OMG" sid Diamond-Rainbow "I LUV RAINBOWS" she was happeh

Ten Mew cam bake 2 live! but Damond-Ranbow new wai dis had happd her teers had teh powah to bring peeps back frum the death jus liek pokemonz tears (AN: Just leik Ash was in the movier!)

Diamond-Rainbow" the Mew said, his eyes were clam "i am ur FATHER!"

* * *

><p>Tis iss mah furst fanefix EVAR! NU FLAEMS PLOX! Dis only hte irst chap except MOER<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"WGHAT!1!1111111?1?"!Diamond=Rainbow siekd

Da Mew floatad up 2 her and smild. "Its troo.

"But mi fater is a vamp!" Damon-Ranbow siad her lyf was beiin turn'd upsid doem!1/

"No eets bot," me shrfieked angriky; i ams"

"yes hei s." ddamons-Raebow ?

Dimond-Rnbow has bootifol long, lushurus & dngly,sprakly lovli &, blund & hare. her eyess cjhung whenevtr hr motions cjhunge, and she s rily pail. her fvrite colur rainbow, nad sparkle. ShE Haz shinee furete is buotiful

:no's not" siad moo, i am ur fatheer"

"Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, i belief u! sheeeesh." sa

id diamon-trsnbowv acceptabilll.

"god,' meww dit, "tanks alot."

"welcone"?/ SAID DEiamon-raiinbow

"godbi 4 naooooooo..."siad mw, suddly he was suked in2 vowtext of sinning ranbows

"NOOOOOOOOOO! y dos he get 2 go into ranebowlan?111!" Dimond-Ranbow siad jelaousl!

Den se notcid an uglee traner STanding on tall cgrass! the lokced eyees and flashing ligts appeered THE BAAAATTLE WAS STARTNG!/!1/111

Dianond-rainbo sent ot Gary, thee ugli trainer sent oot an corefish. Gra on hit k'd da corphisss. 11/!~/? Diamond-rianbow WON!1

"OK" Dimond-Ranbow scremad lowdly "GIMME AL UR MONEE"

Da ugl traner handed it over cuz thats whatt happes aftur pokeon bettle!111

"I luv youuuu~~: it said with harts inn eyesss,

"Ew no ur ughly && i cant tel wut gendr u r!" Dimond-Rnbw said fearl

i dont care u r botuful and i will falow u 4evarr!1111!1!"siad trianer ugyyy

"Fineeee." dianond-rainbviq was useed 2 stalkrs,k se gott dem aslot cuz sees butifuul!

ten ash appeed!

"OMG MAI RIVAALLL!" Dimond-rainbow said borededly cuz se alwas run b/c her pokemon was awesome, ass was loser! (AN: I HATE ASH!1111)

"dIEOND-RANEBOW

I CHALLENGU 2 POKEMON BATTLE DIS TIME I WON'T TO LOSS!" SHOAITED AHS!

* * *

><p>REVOOOWWWW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dimon-Rainbow thru sweekun's pokebla and shoted" GO"

Sweecune cam ute of pokebal! and snarled. Ash threw pickatchu ut. "PIKACHU

VOLT TAKLE!11!11!11!1!" he screemedd

"DOJE IT SUICONE!" dimond-rainbow sraid

but suicide couldent doge in tyme1 feell over bt not ded

tere was onely 1 thing Diamond-rainbo cud do.

"USE SELFDESTRUCT!1!1!111!1!" she shuted.

sweekune expluded. The peecachu explode to!1!1!1!1! pkatu fel oval DEAD

"o no i kelied it" se said horriblee

"NUUUUUUU I WILL AVENGE U" ASsh said unhappy. he jumed up waving fish air

"GOOO JIGGL-PUF SINGGG" jigly puff sing but dimon-rainbow and grey amune to sing and only ash fell sleep

GAY SHEAR COLD!1!1!" sad Diamond-Rainb. Jifglybpugf fantded. gray mad as baslt off acept it mised

And then…Ash DIEDED!11!1!

"O Dog, what i haeve dune!1" Diemond-Rainbowy said fearly. se had kiled da man charcter of Pokémon!11!

"Nuuuuuuuuuu"


End file.
